This proposal requests partial support for the 2009 Chemical and Biological Terrorism Defense Gordon Research Conference, to be held in Galveston, TX, January 18 - 23, 2009. The broad and long term goal of the conference, as embodied in the theme for 2009, is Integrating "Everyday" with "Maybe Someday". There are numerous challenges in developing defenses, particularly medical countermeasures, or detection systems, to address biological or chemical threats. This Conference will focus on an array of topics in which new research has been focused on broad spectrum and platform technology approaches to discovering and developing defenses for biological and chemical threats that both leverage and integrate "everyday" applications. The specific aims of this meeting will be to convene a total of 135 participants, of which it is anticipated that 54 will be speakers, to represent new and critical areas of research that will be needed to allow the "leap ahead" in new approaches to integrating preparedness for the health impacts of chemical or biological terrorism with "everyday" technologies and systems for medicine, public health, and acute environmental hazards. The program will have a keynote address session and eight scientific sessions that address broad spectrum therapeutics, platform technologies for diagnostics, integration of chemical and biological detection into general use platforms;early host responses to biological and chemical agents;translational research: animals to people;"magic bullets": immunomodulators and immune enhancers;"OMICS" for biological and chemical agents;and screening strategies: targets and opportunities for intervention. In addition to the oral presentations, ample opportunities for poster sessions will be provided. The significance of this application is that the Gordon Research Conference on Chemical and Biological Terrorism Preparedness provides a unique opportunity for close interaction and exchange of research information among allergic process researchers in this somewhat "niche" area. The health relatedness of this application is that the ultimate goal of research in chemical and biological terrorism defense is to provide new opportunities for health interventions, whether they be drugs, vaccines, diagnostics, or detection systems, to help protect the population of the United States in the event of a terrorism attack with these agents.